Shadows of Team Rocket
by smpika
Summary: Team Rocket have yet another evil plan to capture Pikachu, and this time, it isn't digging holes or bazooka nets!


Golbat Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pokemon or characters. The Shadows of Team Rocket "Squirtle!!! Use your water gun attack , NOW!!!!!!" Squirtle obeys and quickly spits out a whole load of water on Graveller. "That's the way , Squirtle!!!" It seems as though Ash , Misty and Brock have reached Victory Road. They have battled a few trainers already , but this one is special. This trainer is..............GARY!!!!! Gary: Graveller , return!!! Go pokeball!!! (he kisses it before he throws it) Magmar appears. Ash: Squirtle , blast that Magmar away!!!" Gary: Magmar , flamethrower!!!!!" As the water collided with the flames , Squirtle is knocked backwards off his feet. Magmar quickly notices this and bashes Squirtle with a Tackle. Ash: Oh no!! Squirtle!!! Brock: Call it back. Ash (hesitating): Squirtle , return!! Ash (thinking): I can't use bulbasaur because he can't stand fire , Pikachu is already hurt and the same as Pidgeotto. But that leaves Charizard , but he doesn't even obey me. What will I do?????? Gary: Come on Ash , who do you send out?? Or do you give up....... Ash: No way!!! Charizard , I choose YOU!!!! Ash looks like as if he doesn't want to throw the pokeball but he throws it anyway. Misty: Uh oh...... Togepi: Toge Toge!!!! Charizard bursted out of the pokeball and roared. Gary: Oh , it's just a Charizard...... Ash: Charizard , use your slash attack!! Charizard looks over at Ash and makes a little shrug. Then Charizard starts walking around doing nothing. Gary (mockingly): Aww... look at that Charizard! It isn't even obeying you!! That means you're a very poor trainer!! Ash: Hey , I'm not a poor trainer!! Gary: This should be easy!! Magmar , firepunch!! Magmar sprints toward Charizard and smacks him with a firepunch. Charizard seems annoyed at that. Charizard does a body slam on Magmar. Magmar chokes. Gary: Magmar , return!! Ash: See , I'm not a poor trainer. Charizard blows fire all over Ash. Gary: I rest my case. Misty: He sure knows how to put people down..... Brock: Yeah... if someone was down , he wouldn't kick him......he'd punch him. Gary: Go pokeball!!! As the figure formed , a Vaporeon appeared. Gary: Hah!! My water pokemon can beat your lame Charizard. Ash: Return Charizard!!! Charizard just blocked the pokeball blast. Ash: Charizard!! Return!!! Or you'll get hurt!! Charizard flinched a bit. Gary: Vaporeon!! Use your Bubblebeam attack!! Ash: Charizard!!!!! Charizard...........dodged it. Ash: Huh?? Misty: Cool. Charizard used his Slash attack on Vaporeon , while Vaporeon viciously tried to hit him with quick attack. Vaporeon succeeded. Ash: NOOOO!!!!!!! Charizard was damaged. Brock: Try calling it back again!! Misty: Hey , what's that??? Ash: Charizard , return!!! Since Charizard was hurt , he returned. Ash: Ok then! Go- A voice: Prepare for trouble!! Another voice: Yes! And you can make it double!! Brock (snarling): Those voices. Jesse: To protect the world from devastation!! James: To unite all peoples within our nation!! Jesse: To denounce the evils , of truth and love!!! James: To extend our reach to the stars above!!! Jesse leaps from the ceiling. Jesse: Jesse........ James leaps from the building and lands next to Jesse. James: James..... Jesse (in a dreamy way): Team Rocket , blast off at the speed of light....... James (in a gay way): Surrender now..or prepare to fight!!! Meowth: Meowth!! That's right! Ash: You again..... Misty: Strange , Gary left. Brock: With his fan club..... Misty (rolls her eyes): Get a life. Jesse: Arrghhh!!! Team Rocket will now steal your pokemon so.....hand over Pikachu!! Ash: Do we have to go through this everytime????? James: Yes , now hand over Pikachu!!! Pikachu (angrily): Pikachu. Pika!!!! Misty: Boy , you guys are losers. Brock: Yeah , leave us alone. Ash: And make it stay that way too. Ash , Misty , and Brock are walking away talking about how annoying Team Rocket were while Jesse and James are complaining. Jesse: We need to do something to those goody two shoe babies something they will NEVER forget!! Meowth: Yeah , show them your face...........3-2-1- SMACK!!! Meowth gets hit in the face with the fan. Jesse: How dare you insult my perfection!! James: I've got a perfect plan!!! Jesse: What?? James: Since we're always trying to capture that Pikachu , they always are prepared for that right?? Meowth and Jesse: Uh huh... James: So if we capture someone else from their group of brats , we can hold them for ransom , and get that Pikachu!!!! Jesse (hugging James): James , you're a genius!! Meowth: Yeah , I'll soon I'll be top cat again....... He visualizes an image of him sitting in Giovanni's lap while Persian is locked in a cage sulking. Meowth: Hah hah hah hah!!!!!!!!! Jesse hits him on the head. Jesse: Stop dreaming and start preparing!! Meowth (muttering): And if I'm top cat , I don't have to get hit anymore either. Our heroes , once again have approached another Zubat. Ash: Boy , there sure is a lot of Zubats , isn't there. Misty: Well then , since it's my turn...... go Starmie!!! But instead of Starmie , Psyduck pops out. Ash: I wonder how it always does that?? Brock: Psychic powers. Misty: Pysduck , you butthead , get back here or you'll get hurt!! Suddenly , she thinks about something. Psyduck plus hurt equals powerful Psyduck. Misty: Zubat , knock him with your best attack!!! Zubat dives at the brainless Psyduck. Psyduck is...........angry. Psyduck thinks in it's own mind that it always is considered stupid. So , there was only one way how to prevent that from happening. He started to glow. Misty: Huh.... Ash: Could it be.. Brock: That Psyduck... Misty: Is evolving????? Psyduck quickly formed into a Golduck. Golduck seemed very flexible and a million times smarter than a Psyduck. Misty: Oh yipeeee!!!!! Ash: Hmm.... He takes out his pokedex. "Golduck. A water and psychic type pokemon. It is extremely agile and is a quick swimmer. Able to use psychic powers as well." Brock: Sounds like the type of pokemon Misty would like. Misty: I'm soooooo happy!!! Psy- I mean , Golduck , use your Aurora beam attack!! Golduck quickly finishes off the Zubat. Misty: Golduck , I'm so happy you evolved. I'm sure you can count on being well-trained by me. I promise to take good care of you! In a dark and gloomy part of Victory road , was Team Rocket.....with Gary. Gary: So all you want is that funky red-haired girl that travels with Ash so you can get Pikachu??? Jesse: Yes , little boy , and if you can do that , we will give you half of the profit we made. Gary: Yeah , but I still don't understand why you like his Pikachu so much , I mean , I have a Pikachu myself and I think it is probably better trained that the Pikachu that hangs out with Ash , the loser. James: We've seen it's powers and it's quite incredible. Meowth: Yeah. Gary: Soon , I will get that girl in your hands. Don't worry..... Gary leaves. Meowth: Heeheehee , he doesn't even know that we're not giving him anything. James: Yeah , he's so stupid. *** Ash: Well Misty , are you glad you had that Psyduck after all??? Misty: Yeah . Brock: Uh oh.... there is another pokemon.... They hear some flapping sounds. Ash (groaning): Not another Zubat!! As the figure appeared , it turns out to be...... Moltres. Ash: Oh wow!!!!! Misty: I never seen that before!!! He takes out his pokedex. "Moltres. A fire bird type pokemon. This legendary bird is a very rare pokemon and very dangerous. Use extreme caution when approaching it. It is said to appear to lost travelers." Misty: Ash , watch out!!! Moltres swooped down on Ash. Brock: We have to get out of here , this is bad. Misty: Yeah. Ash: No wait!!!, I wanna capture it. Brock: Ash!! There is no way how you can capture that bird. Many people have tried to but no one has been successful!! Ash: There's always a first time!! Misty (sighing): There's no stopping him. Ash pulls back his hat. Ash: I know you can do it. Go Squirtle!!! Squirtle pops out of the pokeball. Ash: Squirtle!! Use your Water Gun!! Squirtle uses his water gun. Moltres seems to be flying away......... Ash: No!!! Come back Moltres!!! Brock looks troubled. Brock: I-I don't think it's what you think it is Ash. Misty: Huh?? What do you mean?? Brock: I think it's using one of the best moves of a bird type pokemon. Ash: Yeah , but it just flew away. Brock: Exactly. I think it's using...... They see a red dot coming from the sky. Brock: I think it's using Sky Attack!!!!!!! Ash: What attack?? WHACK!!!!!!!!!! Moltres smacks right into Squirtle. Squirtle looks completely worn out. Moltres spits some fire out. Misty: Maybe I can help. Ash: You'll help me?? Misty: Go.......Golduck!!! Golduck comes out. Squirtle glances out Golduck. Misty: Golduck , use your agility!! Golduck sprinted around the floor. Moltres didn't seem impressed. It tried shooting beams of fire out Golduck , but Golduck evaded it every time. Misty: Good job Golduck!! Use your Aurora Beam!!! Ash: Hey Squirtle!! Return!! The pokeball blast was blocked immediately by a water gun. Ash: Huh?? Squirtle was glowing. Brock: Could it be that Ash: Squirtle is evolving?? Brock: Wow!! 2 evolutions in a day!! Squirtle formed into a Wartortle. Misty: Hey Ash!! Squirtle evolved!! Ash (big-eyed): YESSS!!!!! Wartortle looked around and looked fierce. But unlike Charmeleon , it was still loyal. Moltres was beating the wind out of Golduck now. Misty: Oh no!!! Golduck!!! Ash: Wartortle!!! Use your Surf attack!!! Wartortle began to make water fall all over the cavern. Brock: It's very effective. When the mist disappeared , Moltres looked like it was coughing. Ash: Wartortle!!! Wartortle sneered at Moltres. Ash: Use your Hydro Pump!!!! Wartortle began furiously blasting water out at Moltres while Moltres looked completely dizzy. Misty: Golduck return!!! The pokeball blast made him return. Ash: Wartortle!! Finish it off with Skull Bash!!! Wartortle was running toward Moltres. Moltres was very dizzy. Ash: Ok then. It's time. Misty: Good luck. Ash: Thanks. Ash: Go.....POKEBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The pokeball captured it!!! For a second. Immediately , the ball was retrieved again by Ash. Ash: Huh?? Brock: I'm not surprised. That bird is very energetic and it would take a long time. You should make it paralyzed or something. Ash: Hmm... He tried it several more times but was unsuccessful. Ash: It's almost impossible!!! Misty: Why don't you use Bulbasaur's stun spore??? Ash: Yeah!! That's a great idea!! Bulbasaur came out. "Bulba , Bulbasaur." Ash: Stun spore!!!! Bulbasaur emitted out rays of paralyzing stuff. Moltres didn't really change because it was so hurt. Ash: Go pokeball!!!! This time , the ball stood there with the red light. It was a long time and the ball kept squirming. Misty: Maybe you caught it...... Pikachu: Pika , Pi. Brock: I think so too. Ash: If I do , this would make a great pokemon to add to my collection of pokemon!! This would be a very rare and exclusive pokemon!!! Brock: Don't get your hopes high. Ash: What?? The ball kept moving and finally , it stopped and it turned white. Ash: Did I get it?? Misty: Maybe. Brock: I hope so. Pikachu: Pika Ash: I caught....(pikachu jumps up with him)...a....(about to flash his pose)..MOLTRES (PIKA!)!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Misty: Yay!!!! Brock: Good job , Ash. Ash: Yeah , it will make a GREAT pokemon for me. Misty: Wow. You had Squirtle evolve and now you own a Moltres. A voice: But not for long.... A voice: Yeah..... Misty: Team Rocket...... A smoke bomb explodes and smoke and mist fill the air. A voice (masculine): Prepare for trouble!!! Ash: Hey , that's not Team Rocket!! Misty: Yeah it sounds like.... Gary's fan club: And make it doubly double.... Gary: To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people's within MY nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend my reach to the pokemon above. Gary throws a pokeball and out pops...... an Aerodactyl. Gary (Gary's fan club is cheering and confetti is falling): Gary Oak blast off at the speed of light!!!! Surrender now or prepare to fight!!!! Ash and Misty and Brock: Boy that was lame......even Team Rocket's motto is better.. Gary: Hey don't insult me Ash... at least I have a fan club.... and you don't!!! Ash: Aww , you probably paid them to make them mindless idiots who follow you all the time!!!! Brock: I would. Jesse and James are watching from above and waiting for the moment to snatch Misty. Jesse: Hmm.... now seems like a perfect chance. James: Get ready for the net!! Ash: Gary , why don't you just bug off!!?? Brock: Hey watch out!!! Jesse: Why don't you get webbed??? She shoots something out of the bazooka and a net comes out. Misty: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!! The net captured her. Ash: You missed Pikachu you suckers!!! Brock: But they have Misty!!! Gary sneaks up on Ash....... Misty is now on the cliff where Team Rocket is standing. Misty: Get me out of here!!!!! Ash: Pikachu , use your thunderbolt attack!!!! Pikachu: Pika-PI!!?????!!!!!!!!!!! Ash: Huh , Pikachu??? Gary has Pikachu in a bag as he heads toward his fan club. Ash: Hey , give back my PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!! He throws out a pokeball which contained Moltres. Jesse: We better get out of here. Brock: Onix , go!!!!! James: Don't worry a bit... He launches a few smoke bombs down where Onix is. Brock (coughing): Hey Onix , try to hit Team Rocket. They hear a chopping sound. Ash: Moltres!!! Use your Sky Attack and bring back Pikachu!!! Moltres emerged and actually obeyed him when Moltres itself knew it didn't have to obey it's trainer. But , it just flew away...... Brock (sailing threw the air): Owww!!!! You hit me Onix!!!!! Onix then slams himself onto the wall and faints. Gary: See ya suckers!!!! A bird descended from the air and smacked Gary right out of the car. Gary: Oowww!!! Pikachu came out and shocked Gary. Ash: That's the way!! Then , Team Rocket (in a helicopter) , flew away. Ash (remembering): Misty!!!!! Jesse: Your girl is in our hands!!! Meowth: Literally. He shows Misty in his hands with a gag on her mouth. Ash: NOOO!!!!! James: Bye!!! *** Brock: Team Rocket got away!! Ash: Yeah , and you've been knocked out for a while. Brock: Onix hit be by accident. Ash: How are we supposed to get back Misty?? Pikachu: Pika , Pika..... Brock: But why would Team Rocket want Misty anyways??? Ash: Yeah , that's strange. Pikachu (sweat dropped): Pi....pi...chaaa.... Ash: Unless they are holding Misty for ransom until I give them Pikachu!!! *** Jesse stared at Misty. Misty was gagged with a piece of cloth on her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. Jesse: Come on James , are you done yet?? James: Yes , almost. James is writing a note to Ash and Brock. Misty is sitting on a chair in a corner tied up. Meowth: Now we'll be able to have that Pikachu!! Misty struggled against the ropes that held her in place. The rope was cutting into her skin. She made a few noises as she tried to free herself. Meowth: And after we get that Pikachu , we can finally go onto a different assignment. James: Yeah , I'm kinda bored of always trying to steal Pikachu. Jesse: Wait!!! What if those brats don't give us Pikachu???? James: Hey!! You're right. What will we do?? Jesse moved over to Misty. And smiled. Jesse: Then we'll have to get rid of her. Misty bounced up and down on her chair as she protested. Her ankles were tied to the chair as well. Misty kept resisting the ropes. Jesse: Oh quit trying to break through the ropes. Meowth: Yeah , or we'll just hurt ya!! Misty paid no attention as she kept struggling against the ropes that held her. Meowth just simply Fury Swiped her as she cried out in pain. And neither Jesse nor James made an act to stop Meowth............. *** Ash (urgently): We've gotta find Misty!! Brock: Yeah!! Ash and Brock are running through Victory Road to find Misty. Pikachu followed behind looking sad. Suddenly a flash blinded the whole cavern. Ash: Hey what was that!!! Pikachu: PikaPika!!!!! Brock: Oww!!!! Ash: Huh?? Pikachu: Pi?? Brock: Something hit my head , oh look , a note!!! Ash: What does it say?? Brock: It says: To you brats who have Pikachu: If you ever want to see your red haired friend , you better hand us Pikachu. If you are not going to give Pikachu back , we'll simply demolish her. But if you're smart , meet us at the cavern where you were battling Gary the trainer. 10:00am sharp , or else. Ash (gasping ): Now they've really done it. Brock: What are we going to do?? Ash (thinking): But I care for Misty. I can't let Team Rocket kill her. On the other hand I love Pikachu too. What am I supposed to do??? Brock (grinning): I think I have a plan. TIME PASSES Jesse: The boy should be here any minute. James: Finally , we can get that Pikachu!!! Meowth: Yeah and I'll be top- Jesse: cat again. We know. James: It's 9:55. If they don't come , we'll have some fun. Misty (thinking): Oh Ash , where are you?? Please come!! James: 9:56. Jesse: If they don't come , how should we kill her?? James: How about with a gun?? Jesse: Yeah , but how about a more painful death. I mean , these brats have caused us so much trouble since the day we met them!! Meowth: Yeah , before we were doing fine!! James: You're right Jesse , we should pay them back!! Meowth: All those thundershocks done by Pikachu!!! Jesse: All the time we were blasting off!! James: Yeah and all those times they fooled our brilliant plans!! Meowth: And the time they took MY Togepi. *Flashback* Meowth: Meowth , use your Fury Swipes!!! Ash: Pikachu , thunderbolt!!!! Pikachu: PIKA..(gathers electricity from it's body).....CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meowth: AAHHHH!!!!!! Jesse and James pull Meowth away. Jesse (sighing): The good guys always win.... James: Yeah , we never get any credit.... Meowth (hurt): Nooooo!!! Togepi......I hope you're happy with your new trainer........ *End of Flashback* Meowth: Arrrghhhh!!!!!! James: How about let's stick needles into her!! Jesse: Hee hee hee!!! Meowth: How about lets use Arbok and Wheezing to kill her?? Jesse: Great idea!! James: Then we can say WE didn't kill her. The trio laughed. Misty (thinking): They're so cruel. Please come Ash!!!! I know you wouldn't leave me here. Unless...... Misty thought about the times she fought with Ash. And when she kept hitting him with her trusty mallet. And how Ash must of felt when she kept discouraging him from competing for badges. And he must have been annoyed that Misty wanted her bike back. Misty (thinking): Perhaps...you won't come. But I understand. I hope you become a pokemon master like the way you are always saying... Misty felt a tear go down her cheek. Jesse (taunting voice): 9:59........ James snickered. Misty sobbed. She had stopped resisting. She knew it was no use. Jesse: 10...9.....8...7..... Ash: Hold it right there!!!!!! Misty looked over to where the voice was. Misty (thinking): Oh Ash!!!! You're here!!!! Jesse: Now we get to kill her!!! Ash: NO!!!!! Don't you want Pikachu??? Pikachu: Pika Pika??? Brock: Yeah , I thought you guys wanted Pikachu!!! Pikachu (sad voice): Pi......... Jesse: Hmmmm.... that's very tempting. James: Yeah , how do we know if you're going to fool us again?? Brock (shouting): BUT THIS IS PIKACHU!!!!!!! FOR GOD SAKE , THIS IS WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AFTER FOR SOOOOOO LONG!!!!!! James: This is fishy. Ash: I don't think you guys would want to waste ALL of the work you have done to try to capture Pikachu , would you?? Jesse: Ok then , it's a deal!!!!!!! Meowth: Awwwww.... Meowth seems to have remembered something and faintly smiles. James takes off the gag. Misty: Finally!!!! Ash: And for Misty , I....gave you Pikachu. Brock (murmuring): Their plan actually worked. James finally unties Misty. Immediately , she jumps off the chair and starts to run toward Ash. Misty: Ash........Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!! But her thank you message is stopped shortly as a dark figure shows up and grabs Misty away and runs toward Team Rocket. Team Rocket is busy bagging Pikachu with rubber bags and tying Pikachu up. Ash: Hey Misty!!!!! Brock: Who is that??? As the light reflects upon him , the figure is shown. Ash (gasping): GARY!!!!!!! Misty: Let me go!!!!! Gary punches her in the back. Misty yelps in surprise. Ash: Gary , you're working with Team Rocket?? He said it more with bewilderment rather than anger. Brock: Geodude!!!! Gooooo!!!! Ash: Bulbasaur , I choose you. Jesse: Now we have Pikachu!!!! Meowth: Give me the girl!!!! Gary reaches Team Rocket. Misty: Nooo!!!! Ash!!!! James: Now we have BOTH of them. Ash: Bulbasaur , grab Misty back with your Vine Whip attack!!! Bulbasaur: Bulba!!!! The vines extend to grab Misty. Gary: Magmar , I choose you!!! Brock: Geodude , try to stop Team Rocket!!! Jesse: Quick , let's blast off!!! James: Let's go!!! He's still grasping Misty tightly. Misty (choking): Staryu , I choose you. Staryu popped out. Jesse: Huh??? Meowth: Shut up and keep moving!!!! Pikachu is struggling inside with thundershocks. Misty: Staryu , use your water gun to stop Team Rocket!!! Geodude and Staryu combine and try to stop Team Rocket. Geodude rams into the bag but it only makes Pikachu hurt inside. And Staryu kept blasting water at Team Rocket. But they kept running. Soon , their helicopter was in view. Meanwhile , Ash and Gary.... Ash: Ok , go Wartortle!!! Gary (blank expression): Huh....I thought it was a Squirtle?? Ash: It evolved you dickhead!!!! Wartortle , destroy that Magmar!!!!!!! Brock: I'll go stop Team Rocket. James spotted this. He began to reach for his smoke bombs. But Misty , ever so resourceful , kicked James with all her might. James stumbled and fell. Jesse: James!!!! Meowth: I'll stop her!!! He moves forward to bite Misty but Misty just punches Meowth away causing him to slam into Jesse and Jesse drops the bag. With Pikachu. Magmar was exhausted. Gary: Go.....- Ash: Bulbasaur , use your Vine Whip and restrain Gary!!!!! Bulbasaur did so. Gary: Hey!!!! Ash: Working with Team Rocket was the stupidest thing you can do!!! Now you'll learn it the hard way!! Misty grabbed the bag and began to free Piakchu. Pikachu: Pi...Pi....Pi.... Misty: Don't worry Pikachu. I'll get you out in no time!!! Brock: Onix , go!!!! Team Rocket gets up. Jesse: Arbok , go!!! James: Wheezing , attack!!!! Brock: Onix , use your Rock Throw. Onix slammed right on top of Team Rocket. Jesse: oww..... James: oww.... Meowth: oww.... Suddenly , all three of them screamed!!!! Moltres appeared. Brock: The back-up plan.....oh yeah!!!! Moltres didn't need to be commanded , it just gusted Team Rocket right out of the cavern!!! Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!!! (Ding!!!) Brock: I took care of Team Rocket. Misty: Let's go where Ash is. Ash: Alright then!!! Piakchu!! (Pika!!!!) Thunderbolt Gary away!!!! Pikachu: PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gary: AAAAHHHHH!!! Gary is knocked high in the sky as well. Gary (muttering): I see what's so special about that Pikachu........ Ash: Yess!!!! We did it!!! Pikachu: Pika!!!! Misty: Thanks Ash , for saving me. Ash blushed. Brock: Oh and Misty , here's your Togepi..It's been sleeping since...since it all started. He hands her Togepi and she puts Togepi in her backpack. Ash: Wow!!! All that action in one day!! Moltres , return!! The pokeball blast shot on Moltres and Ash put the pokeball away. Brock: I don't think that Team Rocket will be back for long. Misty (angrily): Yeah , that's what they deserve. Ash: I heard they were going to kill you , Misty. Misty (softly): Yeah. But I'm glad you came. Ash: Yeah. Pikachu: Pika , Pikachu!!! Brock: Gee , I wonder. Ash and Misty: Wonder what?? Brock: I wonder where Gary's fan club went.... Ash: You're pitiful. Misty: Well , I guess we continue on to..... hey wait , where were we going?? Ash: We were going to Indigo Plateau. Now I have my eight badges , I can compete in the pokemon league. Yes!!! Ash races on as Brock and Misty follow closely behind them. Who knows who else they might meet and what challenges lay ahead as Ash , Misty , and Brock continue their quest to become pokemon masters. THE END ** Send all of your comments to smchuang@prodigy.net or you can leave a review. I would dearly like to know what you think of my fanfictions , flames or compliments. Thank you for reading. ** 


End file.
